helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Uemura Akari
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Osaka, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2012-Present |Row 7 title = Labels |Row 7 info = UP-FRONT WORKS hachama |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = Hello! Pro Kansai Kenshuusei, Juice=Juice, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, MobekisuJ |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Hello!Project}} Uemura Akari (植村あかり) is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project as a member of Juice=Juice. She was first introduced at the 2012 March "Nama Tamago Show!" concert as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Uemura Akari was born on December 30, 1998 in Osaka, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She was a member of Up-Front Kansai prior to Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, recieving six months of free training. 2012 In January, Uemura joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Kosuga Fuyuka. The goal of Hello Pro Kenshuusei is to prepare young girls for their debut into full idols, in the program, Uemura received vocal and dance training. She was later introduced as a member on March 31 in the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ alongside Kosuga, Murota Mizuki and Okamura Rise. She performed Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~, Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~, JUMP and Pyocopyoco Ultra."植村 あかり(ウエムラ アカリ)" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. She then participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition alongside several other members of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, but failed. 2013 On February 3, during the Bravo! concert in Fukuoka, it was announced that she would be debuting in a new unit, Juice=Juice, alongside Miyamoto Karin, Kanazawa Tomoko, Miyazaki Yuka, Takagi Sayuki and Otsuka Aina."ハロプロ研修生内、新ユニット結成のお知らせ。" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013.02.03. On February 12, Hello! Project Fanclub News announced that Uemura will be participating in a stageplay titled Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho o Erandara along with Takahashi Ai, Ishikawa Rika, Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon, and Miyamoto Karin. There will be 11 showings and it will run from April 24th through the 30th. On March 31, Uemura fell ill with the flu and was unable to participate in the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. On July 20, Uemura appeared solo in Photo Technic Digital. On December 17, she and Miyamoto Karin will have an FC event titled Juice=Juice Miyamoto Karin・Uemura Akari Birthday Event 2013 at TOKYO FM HALL to celebrate their birthdays. Profile Stats= * Name: Uemura Akari (植村あかり) * Nicknames: Aarii (あーりー), Akarin (あかりん), Akarinrin (あかりんりん), Uemuu (うえむー) * Birthday: * Birthplace: Osaka, Japan * Blood type: O *'Height:' 163cm * Western Zodiac: Capricorn * Eastern Zodiac: Tiger *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012-01: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2013-02-03: Juice=Juice Member * Juice=Juice Fruit (Member Color): 'Melon' * Hello! Project groups: **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012-2013) **Juice=Juice (2013-Present) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Talking with friends *'Specialty:' Running high jump, Pedometer *'Strong Point:' Her Kansai dialect *'Weak Point: ' Easily forget something *'Scared of:' Haunted houses *'Favorite Animal:' Dogs *'Favorite Subject:' Japanese language *'Favorite Color:' Purple and Yellow-green *'Favorite Food:' Strawberries, Pork-flavor ramen, Carbonara, Chocolate *'Favorite Drinks: '''Cocoa, apple juice *'Charm point:' Mouth. *'Favorite Hello! Project Songs:' "SHINES", "Aa, Yo ga Akeru" * '''Looks Up To:' Takahashi Ai, Sayashi Riho Discography Featured In Singles= ;Juice=Juice *Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (Debut/Indies) *Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (Indies) *Ten Made Nobore! (Indies) *Romance no Tochuu *Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo/Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu |-|Concerts= ;Juice=Juice *Juice=Juice Fresh Festival 2013 ;Hello! Project *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello!Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello!Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ ;Morning Musume *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ (as opening act) ;Berryz Koubou *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ (as opening act) ;Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ ;Satoyama & Satoumi *Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA *Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa Works Magazine Appearances *2013.02.23 UTB Vol.213 (with Miyamoto Karin & Murota Mizuki) *2013.??.?? UTB Vol. 214 (with Miyamoto Karin & Otsuka Aina) *2013.06.23 UTB (with Miyamoto Karin & Miyazaki Yuka) *2013.07.20 Photo technic Digital *2013.10.24 BLT U-17 (with Miyamoto Karin and Takagi Sayuki) *2014.01.23 UTB+ (Vol. 18) (with Miyamoto Karin) *2014.xx.xx TBA Theater *2013 Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho wo Erandara (もしも国民が首相を選んだら) Radio *2013.10.03~ We are Juice=Juice Trivia *She wants to use her Kansai dialect in talks and MCs. *She says the source of her energy is talking to people. *When she first joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she had difficulty holding a microphone while dancing. *On a rainy day she would watch TV at home alone, or sing the song Dot Bikini by S/mileage. *She participated in Morning Musume's 9th and 10th generation auditions. *When asked what group she'd like to debut in, she answered Morning Musume. *Tsunku commented on her: "She made it until the 3rd round of Morning Musume's 9th gen audition. She's still a novice in dancing and singing but that part also makes me smile. I'm expecting great things from her personality" *Kanazawa Tomoko nicknamed her Uemuu (うえむー). *Kanazawa Tomoko says that Uemura is an airhead. *Takagi Sayuki has said that Uemura is most-worthy to be leader of Juice=Juice. *According to Otsuka Aina, Uemura always makes everyone smile, and is the mood-maker in Juice=Juice. *In Juice=Juice, she seems to get along best with Kanazawa Tomoko. *She has a bird named "Happy", and she wants a dog. *She used to have a bird named "Toppy", but it flew away. *She is the youngest member of Juice=Juice. *She's the tallest in Juice=Juice at 163cm. *Her favorite flowers are Cosmos. *She is currently the only Juice=Juice member to have appeared in Photo Technic Digital magazine. *She wants to become a dancer like Sayashi Riho, and would like to switch places with her. *On a Tshirt, she wrote that "AKARI" stood for "'A'cquire 'K'ind 'A'chieve 'R'ecollect 'I'dea". *There was a YouTube video of Juice=Juice that was taken down shortly after uploading because Uemura had an inappropriate English word written on her shirt.Screenshot: http://i.imgur.com/5QbEUQM.jpg *It has been said that she has the best eyesight in Juice=Juice."Pocket Morning Juice=Juice Weekly Q&A (11/4/2013)". Hello!Online. 2013.11.04. *When the Juice=Juice members were told about their Romance no Tochuu success, Uemura was smiling while the other members were crying. See Also *Uemura Akari Gallery Honorary Titles References External Links *Juice=Juice blog it:Uemura Akaries:Uemura Akari Category:Up-Front Kansai Category:Members from Osaka Category:December births Category:1998 births Category:2012 additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Blood type O Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Green Member Color Category:Juice=Juice Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Capricorn Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:14th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:14th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers